


Хэнди Всемогущий

by roseIceberg



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мастер случайно дотронулся до банки с рукой Десятого, потому что Тардис качало. Таким образом появился новый упоротый Метакризис, внешне похожий на 10-го, а характером - на Мастера, Хэнди Всемогущий, который устроит всем полный Армагеддец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я – это ты

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также выложена на: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1055535

Ещё 5 минут назад он был профессором Яно, человеком на склоне лет, пытавшимся с помощью своих знаний спасти остатки человеческой цивилизации в умирающей Вселенной. Это было до того, как он открыл эти странные часы, которые были с ним всю его человеческую жизнь, но которые он открыл лишь теперь, выпустив наружу свою настоящую сущность. Эта сущность Повелителя времени воссоединилась с престарелым профессором и стала, наконец, тем, кем он был изначально, Мастером. Он снова стал самим собой.  
А теперь у него была TARDIS и пуля в сердце. Его проклятая насекомообразная помощница осмелилась в него выстрелить, но тут же поплатилась за это своей жизнью. А пуля-дура, это – ничего, это даже к лучшему, она ведь запустила процесс регенерации, и теперь он снова станет молодым и полным сил.  
Поток регенерационной энергии ударил из тела Мастера, почти что как из Дункана Маклауда в сериале «Горец». Раздался звук битого стекла. Мастер упал на пол, и его рука коснулась чего-то мокрого и холодного. Это что-то оказалось отрубленной рукой, и, в свою очередь, схватило его за руку. Испытывая омерзение, Мастер попытался высвободить свою кисть из этих холодных цепких пальцев, но хватка мёртвой руки была воистину мёртвой. Почему-то от этого дивного ощущения видавший виды Мастер испытал неописуемый ужас и потерял сознание.  
Когда он пришёл в себя, рядом с ним на полу лежал совершенно голый Доктор и буравил его своими огромными карими глазами.  
\- Ты! Как ты здесь оказался, ты же должен быть за дверью, а я её заблокировал! – возмущённо воскликнул помолодевший Мастер.  
На губах голого Доктора заиграла зловещая ухмылочка:  
\- Ошибаешься. Я – не он. Я – это ты плюс он.  
Мастер попытался подобрать с пола ускакавшую куда-то в угол челюсть:  
\- Ни-чего не понимаю! – возмущённо сказал он.  
\- А чего тут понимать. Я – это частично он и частично ты.  
\- Откуда ты взялся?  
\- От верблюда. Ты что, тормоз? Последние остатки памяти растерял, пока игрался в человека? Забыл, что такое метакризис? – голый несовсемДоктор показал на валяющуюся на полу колбу, в которой ещё недавно была рука Доктора.  
\- Охренеть! - сказал Мастер, - только этого мне для полного счастья и не хватало.  
\- Так и будешь тормозить или поймёшь, что нам нужно убираться отсюдова к чертям собачим, и как можно скорее? - Спросил неДоктор, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- А ты в курсе, что ты голый?  
\- Разумеется, – с наглой улыбочкой ответило существо, как две капли воды похожее на Доктора.  
\- Тогда, может быть, ты пойдёшь и оденешься?  
\- Зачем, ведь TARDIS по привычке поддерживает вокруг моего тела комфортный микроклимат? Или тебя это смущает? - улыбаясь ещё наглее, спросило это безбашенное существо и гордо расправило плечи.  
Мастер настолько офонарел, что даже не нашёл, что сказать, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть и понимая, что таки да, смущает. Он набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и поперхнулся им.  
\- Ну, что, так и будешь продолжать тупить? Эх, нет от тебя никакого толку, - изрекло Докторо-Мастерное существо и важно прошлёпало босыми ногами к консоли.  
\- Эй, что ты делаешь? – наконец снялся с ручника Мастер. – Это моя TARDIS!  
\- Ошибаешься, это моя TARDIS! Полный назад, крошка! Нас ждут великие дела!  
Мастер тоже подскочил к консоли и принялся нажимать на кнопки и дёргать ручки.  
\- О! Игра в четыре руки! Обожаю это! Ведь в течение двух лет у меня была лишь одна, вернее я был этой одной рукой. Ты хоть представляешь себе, каково это, когда нет ни головы, ни ног, - он бросил быстрый взгляд вниз и продолжил, - ни прочих частей тела?  
\- Заткнись, Хэнди! – прорычал Мастер, предчувствуя, что это существо ещё испортит ему кучу нервов.  
\- Если уж Хэнди, то Хэнди Великолепный, а лучше Хэнди Всемогущий, - заливаясь искренним смехом ответило это странное существо.  
Раздался скрежет металла. Это TARDIS готовилась двинуться в путь. В этот момент настоящий Доктор, находившийся по другую сторону двери, воспользовался своей звуковой отвёрткой, чтобы замкнуть временные цепи и не позволить Мастеру переместиться во времени дальше, чем на полтора года от времени предыдущей остановки TARDIS.  
\- Даже так! – воскликнул Хэнди. – Ну, ничего, я с этим потом разберусь, а теперь мы просто отсюда по-любому сваливаем.  
\- Блин, да пойди уже оденься, чтобы глаза мои не видели твой тощий зад! – снова не выдержал Мастер.  
\- Ну, ладно, если ты так настаиваешь. 1:0 в мою пользу, – ответило это упоротое существо и проследовало в гардеробную.  
Когда одевшийся Хэнди вернулся, то Мастеру, узревшему сие убийственное великолепие, снова пришлось гоняться за своей резво ускакавшей челюстью. Поскольку Хэнди был одет как император пиратов. На нём была пёстрой расцветки рубашка с жабо и огромным отложным воротником с рюшиками по краю, такие же рюшики были и на манжетах, выглядывающих из-под рукавов бархатного синего пиджака. Из-под расстёгнутого пиджака виднелась расшитая люрексом жилетка. Кроме того, на нём блестело всё, что только могло блестеть: стразы, позументы, золотые цепочки с драгоценными и полудрагоценными каменьями и прочие цапки и пецки. Довершали сей охренительный ансамбль оранжевые с блеском лосины.  
\- Ну, как я тебе? – спросил Хэнди и продефилировал по диагонали, виляя бёдрами, как непристойная женщина. – Я вижу, что уже 2:0 в мою пользу.  
Это было уже ни в какие ворота. Это существо постоянно выводило Мастера из себя.

Будущники уже почти ворвались в помещение, в котором находились Доктор, Марта Джонс и Джек Харкнесс. Доктор понял, что дело пахнет керосином, и решил сматываться. Он схватил Джека за руку, на которой был вихревый манипулятор и стал жужжать над ним своей звуковой отвёрткой, крича ему прямо в ухо (видно, чтобы лучше дошло):  
\- Замри, не шевелись!  
\- Он сломан, он уже больше ста лет не работает!  
\- Просто рядом не было меня! Марта, держись за меня.

Через мгновение все они уже были на Лондонской улице возле мусорных баков в таком состоянии, как будто их прокрутили через мясорубку.  
\- Путешествия во времени без капсулы неприятная вещь, - сказал Доктор, разминая шею.  
\- Ух ты, Земля, 21-й век, - радостно воскликнул Джек, обалдевший от того, что эта бесполезная хреновина на его руке заработала.  
Все трое пошли вдоль по улице. Бомжик, сидящий у стены, выстукивал по кружке монеткой ритм: та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там…  
Вдруг Джек остановился как вкопанный, пялясь на огромный плазменный телеэкран. Доктор и Марта тоже остановились. С экрана на них смотрело лицо Доктора, снизу была надпись: «Премьер-министр Великобритании Гарольд Саксон».  
\- Доктор, ты же говорил, что ты не можешь пересекать свою временную линию? – спросил крайне удивлённый Джек.  
\- Нет, это не могу быть я!  
Действительно, приглядевшись, Джек и Марта заметили, что тот Доктор, глядящий на них с телеэкрана, несколько отличался от того, что был рядом с ними. В его глазах плескалось расплавленное безумие, а улыбка его была хищной, и от него исходило ощущение опасности. Пальцы этого телевизионного двойника Доктора выстукивали по столешнице ритм: та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там, та-та-та-там…  
\- Нет, не может быть!.. – с этими словами Доктор схватился одновременно за голову и за сердце, за правое сердце.


	2. Премьер-министр всея Великой Британии

Доктор сидел на асфальте и в буквальном смысле рвал на себе волосы, превращая свою и без того растрёпанную шевелюру в бессмертный шедевр авангардного парикмахерского искусства под названием "утро в курятнике". Периодически он тёр ладонями лицо и бормотал нечто невразумительное:  
\- Метакризис… десколадирование ДНК… артронная энергия…  
\- Может, объяснишь, что здесь происходит? – Не выдержал, наконец, Джек.  
Доктор вскочил и, тыча в Джека пальцем, закричал:  
\- Это всё из-за тебя! Зачем ты таскал с собой эту чёртову руку!  
\- Здрасьте-пожалуйста, - искренне обиделся Джек, - так это я, оказывается виноват. И это вовсе не чёртова рука, а твоя, хотя…  
\- Эй! Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, в чём дело? – Включилась в разговор Марта.  
\- Да, Доктор, я тоже жду объяснений, - поддержал её вполне здоровый интерес Джек.  
\- Это существо возникло из той моей руки в стеклянной колбе, и оно, похоже, наполовину я - наполовину Мастер. И, если эти двое спелись, то это означает, что скоро они устроят полный стабилиздец всему! Нужно срочно что-то делать! Но что?!  
\- А чем так страшен этот Мастер, кто он? – Поинтересовалась Марта.  
\- Когда-то он был моим другом, потом стал врагом, кроме того он больной на всю голову…  
Джек почесал макушку:  
\- Неужели больнее тебя?  
\- Теперь точно. Но это существо, внешне похожее на меня, намного страшнее Мастера.  
\- Ага, не так страшен чёрт, как его малютка, - поддержал его сентенцию Джек.  
\- Если этот м…малютка – премьер-министр, то кто же тогда Мастер при его-то амбициях? – задал вопрос Доктор, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к собеседникам. – И где нам его искать?

Премьер-министр Гарольд Саксон (вернее тот, кто выдавал себя за него) пританцовывая, шёл по самому нижнему ярусу секретной базы под Тауэром. На нём был строгий чёрный костюм-тройка. Он прошёл уже множество бронированных дверей, открывающихся электронными пропусками и секретными цифровыми кодами. Теперь он подходил к последней двери, которая открывалась лишь его персональным электронным пропуском, причём для её открытия, кроме этого, нужен был ещё и отпечаток его пальца.  
Он прошёл эту дверь, оставив охрану снаружи. В самом конце коридора в камере за двойной решёткой был Мастер. В камере присутствовали все необходимые удобства, плюс лифт для доставки еды в стене, поскольку никому не позволялось приближаться к этому арестанту.  
\- Какие люди, – воскликнул Хэнди, - и без намордников! – Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии позлорадствовать.  
Мастер зарычал как дикий зверь, пойманный охотником и посаженный на цепь. Как мог он так опростоволоситься и довериться этому ходячему недоразумению!.. И вот результат… Как говорится: "сижу за решёткой в темнице сырой…"  
\- Дорогуша, разве ты не рад меня видеть? - продолжал Хэнди. – А я ведь с радостной вестью. Пришёл сообщить тебе, что наш план успешно претворяется в жизнь. Сотовая сеть «Архангел» внедрена повсеместно. Большинством голосов я избран на пост премьер-министра. Неужто ты не рад? – Хэнди хищно улыбнулся.  
\- Я тебя породил, я тебя и убью, - ответил ему Мастер, пытаясь раздвинуть прутья решётки руками, хоть и понимая, что это без толку.  
\- Ай-ай-ай, как нехорошо угрожать. Возлюби дальнего своего, если дотянешься, - продолжал издеваться Хэнди, подходя чуть ближе к решётке, чтобы подразнить Мастера, но, всё ещё оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии.  
Мастер резко рванулся вперёд и выбросил вперёд правую руку, но, конечно же, не смог дотянуться до Хэнди.  
\- Я буду медленно отрезать от тебя одну часть тела за другой! – Выплюнул Мастер.  
Хэнди скорчил умильную мордочку, поцокал языком и сказал:  
\- Ну, я пошёл, если ты как неродной…  
Когда Хэнди уже подходил к двери, сзади донеслось:  
\- Чёртов ублюдок!  
Хэнди развернулся и бросил:  
\- Тебе виднее, папулечка.


	3. В бегах

\- Эй, Доктор, на нас уже начинают обращать внимание. Нужно убираться отсюда, - попыталась привести его в чувство Марта. – У тебя слишком заметное лицо, через пять минут тут будут папарацци всего Лондона.  
Действительно, вокруг уже начала собираться толпа зевак. Но это было ещё полбеды, поскольку неподалёку от них тормознули два чёрных автомобиля с тонированными стёклами, из которых высыпали вооруженные молодые люди явно спецназовского вида. Доктор оторвал пятую точку от асфальта и спросил у своих спутников:  
\- Как у вас тут ноги рисуют?  
\- А вот так, - Джек развернулся и побежал в сторону ближайшей подворотни.  
Доктор и Марта последовали за ним. Все трое бежали через дворы, перелазили через заборы, петляли улицами, но погоня не отставала от них. Завернув за очередной угол, Джек остановился и поднял крышку канализационного люка. Он жестом заставил нырнуть туда Марту и Доктора. Харкнесс спустился вниз последним и закрыл за собой крышку люка. Пару секунд спустя наверху послышались топот и крики: "Куда они подевались?". Потом преследователи удалились, но вылезать на свет божий было ещё рано.  
\- Всю жизнь мечтала повисеть на холодной металлической скобе над речкой-вонючкой, - прошептала Марта.  
\- Ты можешь предложить что-нибудь получше? Или хочешь пойти и сдаться властям? – осадил её Джек. – Пока не стемнеет, придётся сидеть здесь, да и потом с его рожей лучше не высовываться.  
\- А ты думаешь, что ваши физиономии не известны тем, кто за нами гнался? – Резонно заметил Доктор.  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, то мы сейчас находимся неподалёку от Финсбери парка? – спросила Марта.  
Джек утвердительно кивнул головой.  
\- Я кое-что придумала, но для этого через пару часов мне нужно будет сначала выйти одной.

Когда Марта вернулась, на ней была толстовка с поднятым капюшоном. В руках у неё был увесистый пакет, из которого она вытащила пару хламид и кинула своим спутникам:  
\- Надевайте.  
Сама она тоже надела последнюю из принесенных хламид, оказавшуюся паранджой. Все дружно заржали, но деваться было некуда, напяливать на себя эту одежину пришлось и мужчинам. Когда они оделись, Доктор сказал:  
\- Одно только непонятно, что три богобоязненные мусульманки делают на улицах ночного Лондона?  
После этого Джек повёл их мелкими перебежками куда-то на окраину города к огромному заброшенному ангару. Когда Джек вскрыл замок, и они вошли внутрь, он не выдержал и сказал Доктору:  
\- Гюльчатай, покажи личико.  
Сделав руками движение, как будто он плывёт брассом, Доктор вынырнул из-под паранджи, и, сурово зыркнув на Джека, сказал:  
\- Чем хохмить, лучше скажи, куда ты нас привёл, Сусанин?  
\- Это – «запасной аэродром» «Торчвуда». Так сказать, на случай провала основных явок. Ещё бы где-нибудь аппаратурки натырить и свет подключить, да канализацию подвести, так вполне фешенебельное местечко будет.  
Марта огляделась вокруг. Вокруг была мерзость запустения: пыль, грязь, паутина, горы мусора. «Да, это не «Хилтон», это намного хуже», - подумала Марта. Но делать было нечего, нужно было как-то обустраиваться. Марта поскребла по сусекам и вручила обнаруженный специнвентарь своим спутникам со словами:  
\- Вперёд, и с песней, драить палубу отсюда и до обеда.  
Джек и Доктор были настолько ошарашены, что беспрекословно подчинились ей. Сама же Марта, вооружившись тряпкой, отправилась воевать с паутиной по углам.


	4. "Вэлиант"

После осуществления озвученной Харкнессом программы-минимум, жизнь стала налаживаться. Настолько современный человек зависим от таких благ цивилизации, как Интернет, что и дня прожить без него не может. Все трое чуть не передрались за право первым «порулить». Сначала выиграл Доктор, надевший очки умного вида, и тут же наткнулся на on-line трансляцию обращения к народу своего двойника.  
\- Внимание, внимание, милая Британия, радостную весть несу я вам теперь. Мы на пороге эпохального события. Завтра в 9 часов утра состоится первый официальный контакт с внеземной цивилизацией и мы займём своё место во Вселенной, бла, бла, бла… Рядом со мной несколько представителей этой цивилизации, которые называются токлофаны. – он показал на металлические летучие шары с ножками у него за спиной.  
\- Но токлофанов не существует! Это всё страшные сказки! – Воскликнул Доктор. – Значит, из-за этого выплодка к нам всем подкрался тот пушной зверь песец, которого я так опасался.  
\- Доктор, что же нам делать? – Спросила Марта.  
\- Что делать, что делать… сухари сушить! Тихо! Доктор думать будет, - он изобразил на своём лице отчаянные интеллектуальные потуги.  
В этот момент, дорвавшийся до ноутбука Джек, запустил с сервера Торчвудские программы-шпионы и они нарыли информацию о месте предстоящего контакта с инопланетным разумом, авианосце «Вэлиант». Джек, в который раз безуспешно попытавшийся связаться со своей командой, начал ругаться матерными словами. Смысл его высказывания сводился к следующему: «Да что они там, под землю провалились, что ли!» Харкнесс и не подозревал, что он был недалёк от истины. Его команда как раз петляла по подземному пещерному лабиринту в погоне за группой яйцеголовых пришельцев, настроенных далеко не миролюбиво.  
\- Обойдёмся и без сопливых, - сказал Доктор. – Мы сами перенесёмся на борт «Вэлианта» и остановим это безумие. Пять минут на сборы и дозаправку.

Когда все слегка перекусили заранее припасёнными гамбургерами, Доктор выдал команду:  
\- Так, все держимся друг за друга.  
Пользуясь случаем (когда ещё такой представится), Джек нагло облапал Доктора. Когда они сменили место и время своего расположения, оказавшись на борту "Вэлианта", Доктор строго посмотрел на Харкнесса и сказал:  
\- Держи свои руки при себе!  
\- Я мог бы сказать тебе то же…  
\- Ну, ты совсем обнаглел!  
\- А что тут такого, - усиленно генерируя ямочки на щеках, ответил Джек, - ты сам сказал держаться.  
\- Ещё раз там подержишься, и я … я… я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю!..  
\- Пра-а-ативный… Подумаешь, какие мы нежные…  
Марта вздохнула, пожалев о том, что сама не додумалась воспользоваться таким случаем. Доктор, тем временем, выдал очередное ЦУ:  
\- Джек, сними вихревой манипулятор и отдай его Марте. У меня жизней, как у кошки, ты бессмертный, а Марта - нет. С манипулятором она сможет в любой момент смотать отсюда удочки.  
\- Доктор, я тебя не оставлю.  
\- Марта, это даже не обсуждается, - с этими словами он надел ей на руку кожаный браслет и немного поколдовал над ним. – Как только дам команду, просто жми эту кнопку. Идёмте, нужно срочно разыскать TARDIS.   
И они пошли партизанить, методично обходя все помещения на каждой из палуб этого летучего мастодонта. TARDIS обнаружилась на самой верхней палубе и оказалась не заперта. То, что Доктор обнаружил внутри, потрясло его настолько, что он воскликнул:  
\- Срань тропическая! Что же этот утырок с тобой сотворил, моя старушка. Он превратил тебя в машину парадоксов!  
В этот момент распахнулась дверь, и в неё вошёл двойник Доктора в сопровождении дюжины крепких парней с оружием. Он крутанулся на каблуках, всплеснул руками, поместил на лицо улыбку до ушей и, направляясь к Доктору, воскликнул:  
\- Я вас настиг! Какой я молодец!

\- Джек, хватайся за этот сраный рычаг и выдирай его с мясом. – Доктор ткнул пальцем в сторону какой-то хреновины с загогулиной. - Хорошо, кидай мне.   
Джек получил несколько пуль в спину от верной охраны премьер-министра, но из последних сил добросил до Доктора вышеозначенный рычаг, и упал замертво.  
\- Марта, лови, ещё лови, - вслед за рычагом он кинул ей в руки свою звуковую отвёртку, предварительно замкнув ей всё, что можно было замкнуть в TARDIS. – А теперь отваливай!  
Марта послушно нажала кнопку и исчезла. КЗ удалось на славу: в TARDIS даже свет померк, правда, через несколько секунд включилось аварийное освещение. Хэнди рассвирепел:  
\- Что ты наделал! Ты испортил мне песню, сломал мою машинку! – В этот момент на его лице появилось такое выражение, как будто он сейчас заплачет. – Как же я теперь буду без любезных моему сердцу токлофанчиков?! Я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом, проклятый Докторишка! – закричал он, потрясая перед носом Доктора своим кулаком и брызгая слюной. – Куда ты отправил эту девчонку с переключателем от синхро-триангулятора?  
\- Ты неправильно всё делаешь, - сказал Доктор, - нужно вот так, - и выпучил глаза, наморщил лоб и выпятил нижнюю губу.  
\- Токлофанчики, ату его! – Скомандовал вконец рассвирепевший Хэнди, отойдя немного в сторонку.  
Из воздуха материализовалось и спикировало на Доктора трио токлофанов, но он не растерялся, поднял с пола металлический лист обшивки и отбил их, как теннисные мячи, в сторону Хэнди. Хэнди увернулся, и токлофаны с силой ударившись о стену TARDIS, безжизненно шмякнулись на пол.  
\- Ах ты, гад! Что ты сделал с моими милыми токлофанчиками! Ну, всё, тебе хана! – Хэнди топал ногами и размахивал руками, а лицо его становилось буряковым. – Нет, я не стану убивать тебя. Это было бы слишком просто и быстро. Я сделаю кое-что получше: я посажу тебя в одну банку вместе с твоим «милым другом» Мастером и посмотрю, как вы перегрызёте друг другу глотки. Это доставит мне гораздо большее удовольствие, чем просто твоя смерть. Вы ведь сможете убивать друг друга бесконечное число раз, и я смогу долго наблюдать за этим. Увести его! – скомандовал он охране. – А на тебя, красавчик, - сказал он, подойдя к Харкнессу и несколько раз пнув его ногой, - у меня другие планы.  
Он снова обратился к охране:  
\- Этого тоже заберите отсюда и наденьте на него наручники.  
\- Зачем наручники, он же мёртвый? – раздался нестройный хор голосов.  
\- Да, мёртвый, но это не надолго. Он скоро очухается, - ответил раздосадованный Хэнди, чьи грандиозные планы только что накрылись медным тазом.


	5. Верные враги

Который день подряд Мастер метался по своей камере, бесясь от вынужденной бездеятельности и осознания своей беспомощности в данной ситуации. А ещё его снедала скука. Порой он чуть ли не по стенам бегал, попутно придумывая для своего нежданного отпрыска десять казней египетских, и попутно ещё пяток – для Доктора, который подсунул ему эту свинью (пардон, руку). Ничего не скажешь, рука друга…   
Раздался звук открывающейся двери, топот нескольких ног, а вслед за этим Мастер увидел ненавистного ему отпрыска с лицом Доктора и своими глазами, и слегка примятого Доктора, которого вели под белы рученьки пара дюжих парней. Мастер воскликнул:  
\- Опаньки! Кого я вижу! Да тут у нас отличная компания подбирается. Ой, дайте ж мне его за горло подержать!  
\- Минутку терпения, - с кривой улыбочкой ответил Хэнди, - и он – твой со всеми потрохами.   
Когда дверь в камеру была открыта, охранники отпустили Доктора, дабы воспрепятствовать вырваться наружу Мастеру, а Хэнди дал под зад ногой Доктору, придав ему начальное ускорение. Влетевший с разгона в камеру Доктор буквально упал в объятия Мастера, тут же принявшегося его мутузить. Пришлось Доктору на время забыть о своих принципах «непротивления злу насилием» и отвесить Мастеру пару полновесных ударов в табло. Хэнди наблюдал за этим с нескрываемым восторгом:  
\- Чёрт, не с кем побиться об заклад, не с охраной же, на то, что победит Доктор.  
Мастер зарычал и выполнил пару нежных удушающих приёмов. Доктор не отставал от него. Вскоре они уже катались по полу камеры, азартно метеля друг друга. Минут через десять оба таймлорда выглядели как два ученика средней школы, повздорившие из-за того, кому сегодня дежурить по классу. Растрёпанные волосы, начинающие багроветь ссадины и порванная одежда. Ничего не скажешь, красавцы, высшая раса…  
В какой-то момент они выбились из сил и сделали паузу. И в этой паузе прозвучали слова Мастера:  
\- Что, Доктор, наш сынулик и тебя уделал?!  
Доктор рассмеялся, за ним начал смеяться и Мастер, и они оба долго не могли остановиться, буквально складываясь пополам и постанывая от изнеможения, но прекратить смеяться не могли. Этот смех гулким эхом отдавался в пустом коридоре.  
\- Так не честно, - возвопил Хэнди, - вы должны продолжать драться!  
\- Ну, уж нет, - сказал Доктор, подавая руку Мастеру и помогая ему подняться. - Больше мы тебе такого удовольствия не доставим. По крайней мере, я.  
\- Я тоже, - поддержал его Мастер.  
Хэнди ничего не оставалось, как удалиться, так как он понял, что шоу сегодня больше не будет. Когда он ушёл, Мастер изрёк:  
\- Вот это попандос! Так мы с тобой ещё не попадали!  
\- Это точно, с тобой я ещё так не попадал…  
\- А неплохо мы с тобой размялись, Тэта.  
\- Да, Кощей, почти как в детстве, - сказал Доктор и на его губах заиграла ироничная и вместе с тем немного грустная улыбка.  
А потом они проговорили весь день и всю ночь. Это была бесконечная череда "А помнишь?", "А знаешь?". Нет, они не стали снова друзьями после стольких веков вражды, просто объявили временное перемирие, объединяясь против их общего врага. К тому же, они ведь были последними из своего народа…


	6. Непристойное предложение

Когда Джек Харкнесс пришёл в себя, то оказалось, что он прикован наручниками к водопроводной трубе в чьей-то просторной ванной. Через некоторое время дверь ванны открылась, и на пороге в сопровождении охраны появился лжеСаксон. Он подошёл к скованному Джеку. В этот раз на Хэнди был неофициальный костюм: лиловый пиджачок в стиле Элтона Джона, чёрные брюки-дудочки, шёлковый шейный платок и очки. Нет, не очки умного вида, а темные очки для понтов с оправой в виде сердечек. Он задал вопрос, волновавший его больше всего:  
\- Куда Доктор отправил Марту Джонс?  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Джек чистую правду.  
\- Вот как? Не хочешь отвечать по-хорошему, тогда будем по-плохому, - с этими словами Хэнди забрал пистолет у одного из охранников и прострелил колено Джеку. – Теперь тоже не знаешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- А теперь? – он выстрелил Харкнессу в живот, отчего тот сразу согнулся настолько, насколько это позволяли сделать прикованные к трубе руки.  
\- Я говорю правду. Я действительно не знаю.  
\- Ты в этом уверен? - Снова спросил Хэнди, прострелив Джеку второе колено. Похоже, ему нравилась эта игра в гестапо.  
\- Я не знаю. Он просто забрал мой манипулятор, я не видел, что за координаты он на нём выставил, - едва дыша от боли, выдавил из себя Джек.  
\- Бедненький, значит, и твою игрушку забрал этот нехороший Доктор. – Произнёс Хэнди деланно ласковым голосом. Затем глаза его загорелись недобрым огнём. - А не врёшь? Мы ведь можем продолжать эту игру очень долго, и даже смерть не даст тебе спасенья, потому что, как только ты оживёшь, мы продолжим. – Хэнди выпустил в него ещё пару пуль, в грудь и в плечо.  
\- Нет, так не интересно, ты слишком быстро помер, - голосом капризного ребёнка сказал Хэнди, видя, что Харкнесс уже не подаёт признаков жизни.  
Пока Джек отсутствовал в мире живых, барабаня пальцами по стене привычный ритм, Хэнди понял, что таким путём он от него ничего не добьётся и решил сменить тактику, поменять, так сказать, кнут на пряник.  
Когда Джек вернулся к жизни и открыл глаза, то он увидел искреннюю заботу на лице своего мучителя.  
\- Ах, Джек, бедный Джек, вечно рвущийся спасать мир и своего драгоценного Доктора… И чем он тебе за это отплатил? А ведь я мог бы быть более благодарным, если бы ты присоединился ко мне. – Хэнди приблизился к Харкнессу вплотную и нарочито медленно облизал губы, а потом сделал такое движение языком, как это часто делают змеи.  
Джек опешил, а ещё ему захотелось почувствовать этот язык у себя во рту. Неужели этот двойник удручающе моносексуального Доктора искушал его? Или он от скуки решил, что никогда не поздно сменить ориентацию? У этого существа было написано на лице, что оно было абсолютно безнравственным и беспринципным, но это делало его ещё более соблазнительным, ведь оно было так похоже на Доктора.  
Хэнди потрепал Джека по щеке. От этого жеста у Харкнесса возникли противоречивые желания: с одной стороны ему захотелось сломать эту руку, а с другой стороны – ему захотелось, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. Джека посетила шальная мысль, что, если он согласится и сможет втереться в доверие к лжеСаксону, то, может быть, у него появится шанс помочь Доктору, и, чем чёрт не шутит, возможно, и свой интерес соблюсти. Так сказать, "и рыбку съесть, и…" Но не стоило так вот сразу соглашаться, чтобы не вызвать подозрения лжеСаксона. Сначала нужно было немного поломаться, как тургеневская барышня. Джек ломался долго, целых пять минут, одновременно включив режим очаровашки и усиленно хлопая ресницами. А потом он позволил себя уговорить.  
Его отцепили от трубы, но наручники не сняли, и повели по коридору. Хэнди шёл рядом. Он брезгливо поморщился, глядя на шинель Харкнесса:  
\- Ты вообще что-нибудь кроме этого носишь? Это же лет 70, как вышло из моды. Да и дух от неё уж больно патриотический, как будто несколько месяцев в окопе сидишь. Нужно будет срочно тебя приодеть.


	7. Марта

Марта оступилась и чуть не упала. После перемещения жутко кружилась голова, и ломило всё тело. Когда она выпрямилась и огляделась вокруг, то поняла смысл высказывания: «Я тебя голым в Африку пущу!» Нет, он не была голой, но судя по невысокому плато, окруженному песками, скудной растительности и местным аборигенам, словно вышедшим из передач канала National Geographic, она явно находилась в Африке. И выглядела она здесь в своих шмотках и с этой хреновиной в руках столь же уместно, как голый на приёме в Букингемском дворце. Солнце палило немилосердно, поэтому Марте сразу захотелось снять с себя куртку, но для этого нужно было опустить на землю то, что она держала в руках, а она не решалась этого сделать в присутствии этих (она не знала, как правильно их назвать).  
Чернокожие полуголые люди с разрисованными лицами и ожерельями на шеях о чём-то загалдели на своём языке, указывая на неё. Марта ничего не поняла, и попыталась обратиться к ним по-английски. Безрезультатно. Вспомнив весь свой скудный запас слов из школьного курса французского, она выдала что-то типа:  
\- Же по улице марше, же пэрдю перчатку, же её шерше, шерше, плюнул, и опять марше.  
Признаков понимания языка Вольтера в глазах чернокожих людей не появилось. Тогда Марта рассердилась и сказала вслух:  
\- Куда же ты забросил меня, Доктор?  
И тут эти люди загалдели ещё громче, протягивая руки к Марте и указывая своими пальцами на звуковую отвёртку. Она даже разобрала: «Док-та, Док-та…»  
\- Да, Доктор, а это его звуковая отвёртка.  
«Вёр-ка, вёр-ка», - расслышала она в общем гуле голосов. Потом местные подхватили её на руки, и куда-то потащили.  
\- Эй, не вздумайте меня есть, я костлявая и всю жизнь питалась продуктами с ГМО, вы же отравитесь! – закричала Марта.  
Но как выяснилось, никто не собирался её есть. Когда её притащили в пещерный город, она увидела высеченное на скале у входа стилизованное изображение TARDIS и человека рядом с небольшим продолговатым инструментом в протянутой руке. Он не был похож на десятого, но это был, несомненно, Доктор. Похоже, они поклонялись ему, поскольку Марту тут же усадили на некое подобие трона и надели на неё множество ожерелий и веночек из живых цветов на голову. Потом каждый из присутствующих подошёл к ней и преподнёс свой дар. Дары были самыми разнообразными, от фруктов, до пустых консервных банок и дохлых грызунов.  
Потом начался общий пир и ритуальные пляски у костра. Все попытки Марты наладить с ними вербальный контакт, не увенчались успехом. Тогда она решила, что сегодня заночует у гостеприимных хозяев, а завтра с утра осмотрится и постарается понять, в какую сторону нужно двигаться, чтобы добраться до ближайшего населённого пункта с признаками цивилизации. Там она попытается узнать, что происходит в мире. Оттуда можно будет потом отправиться домой, причём желательно не на своих двоих, а на каком-то транспорте.  
Конечно, было бы проще и быстрее воспользоваться манипулятором, но Марта не умела им пользоваться. Она боялась, что если попытается выставить на нём координаты места назначения и ошибётся при этом, то её может занести в ранний палеолит, и хорошо, если она окажется при этом на Земле, а не где-нибудь в районе колец Сатурна. Так что, тише едешь, дальше будешь.


	8. В постели с врагом

Теперь Джек Харкнесс вынужден был носить джинсы и футболки, ибо таково было распоряжение лжеСаксона насчёт его одежды. Нужно отметить, что попка Харкнесса выглядела в этих джинсах намного эффектнее, чем в его обычных свободных брюках, да ещё и упрятанная под шинель. Поединок между Харкнессом и Хэнди, называвшийся "кто кого соблазнит" длился неделю, в течение которой Хэнди периодически спрашивал о местонахождении Марты и не получал ответа. Вскоре терпению Хэнди, намеренному во что бы то ни стало восстановить работоспособность машины парадоксов и воспользоваться ей для воплощения в жизнь своего страшного плана, пришёл конец. К концу этой недели Хэнди решился на крайние меры, надеясь таким путём добиться вразумительного ответа. Таким образом эта парочка и оказалась вчера в одной постели.

Джек лежал на кровати рядом со спящим Хэнди и думал о том, насколько Хэнди сейчас похож на Доктора. Но стоило Хэнди открыть глаза, а тем более раскрыть рот, как становилась ясна неравноценность такой замены.  
Сейчас он спал и выглядел сущим ангелочком, только белых пушистых крылышек не хватало, а что творил вчера, стервец! Причём неоднократно, всякий раз, в самый ответственный момент, задавая свой любимый вопрос: «Куда Доктор отправил Марту Джонс?», и каждый раз не получая на него ответа.

Наручники с Джека так и не сняли, а это означало, что этот недоДоктор не доверял ему, боялся его. «И правильно делает, - подумал Харкнесс, - но, ничего, со временем он станет мне доверять, уж я для этого постараюсь». Непонятно, на что Джек надеялся, думая подобным образом, на своё обаяние или на знаменитые феромоны 51-го века, но он был уверен, что достигнет своей цели. И тогда он воспользуется возможностью, которая наверняка когда-нибудь обязательно представится, и заставит Хэнди пожалеть о том, что он сделал с ним и с Доктором. 

Из-за этих наручников, всякий раз переодевание, мытьё и поход в туалет превращались для Джека в публичное шоу с участием сразу нескольких охранников. Но он и не собирался смущаться. Напротив, регулярно вгонял в краску кого-то из присутствующих, держась максимально раскованно и отпуская скабрезные шуточки. Да и поесть из-за этих треклятых наручников нормально ему не удавалось, не говоря уже о том, чтобы нормально поспать, раскинувшись на кровати…

А сейчас можно было позволить себе немного помечтать, что тот, кто спал рядом с ним, был настоящим Доктором, ЕГО Доктором. Джек протянул руки и, слегка касаясь, погладил Хэнди по волосам. Как же это всё-таки неудобно, когда ты в наручниках! Харкнессу очень хотелось сейчас обнять этого спящего почтиДоктора, но эта акция была неосуществима по техническим причинам.


	9. Финита ля комедия

Прошёл месяц. Джек Харкнесс теперь свободно разгуливал по резиденции лжеСаксона. Теперь у него были развязаны руки, и в прямом и в переносном смысле. Он вовсю пользовался своим врождённым талантом обаять и разговорить собеседника. Таким образом, от одного из охранников Саксона он узнал, где находится Доктор, и в его голове возник один интересный план. Джек решил, что сегодня же "расслабится" настолько, что выдаст тайну местонахождения Марты.

Этой же ночью Джек лежал, обняв Хэнди, и шептал ему на ухо:  
\- Признайся, что ты со мной уже не ради добычи информации, и я, может быть, поведаю тебе нечто интересное.  
\- Целоваться с тобой реально намного лучше, чем с самой опытной из женщин, - сказал Хэнди и прикоснулся своими губами к губам Харкнесса.  
Обрадованный Джек тут же продемонстрировал ему все свои таланты в этой области взаимоотношений, одновременно прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Потом он решил «расколоться»:  
\- Доктор спрятал Марту прямо перед твоим носом. Она в бункере рядом с секретной базой под Тауэром.   
\- Я был там, но никто из спецслужб ничего не говорил мне о существовании там бункера.   
\- Я единственный, кто знает проход туда. Этот бункер считается законсервированным.  
\- Ты думаешь, она до сих пор там? – спросил воодушевившийся Хэнди.  
\- Тот бункер времён холодной войны снабжён всем необходимым на случай ядерной войны. Там можно жить годами. Зачем ей покидать его?  
\- Ты ведь проведёшь меня туда?  
\- Да, иначе, зачем бы я тогда говорил тебе это. Но мы пойдём туда завтра, а сейчас у нас есть занятие поинтересней. А ну-ка, покажи мне ещё раз, как ты делаешь это змеиное движение языком.

Хэнди едва дотерпел до утра. Утром они оба, одетые в строгие деловые костюмы с галстуками, оставив охрану у предпоследней двери, шли по нижнему уровню той самой секретной базы под Тауэром. Увидев дверь, за которой, судя по добытой информации, должен был находиться Доктор, Джек пустил в ход тяжёлую артиллерию. Он прижал Хэнди к стене и стал жадно целовать его, одновременно жмакая и поглаживая его самую чувствительную часть тела через тонкую ткань дорогих брюк. Хэнди слегка ошалел от неожиданности, но, судя по естественной реакции его тела, ему это очень понравилось. Через пару минут Джек сказал:  
\- С тобой намного круче, чем с Доктором. Он всегда помыкал мной, а иногда просто дразнил меня. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал, узнав, что я теперь с тобой?  
И Хэнди повёлся как последний лох, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь не досадить Доктору. Он сказал:  
\- Доктор за этой дверью. Давай и мы его подразним.  
После этого Хэнди открыл дверь. Джек галантно пропустил его вперёд и изо всех сил стукнул по голове.

Изнывающие от скуки, Мастер с Доктором которые сутки играли друг с другом в воображаемые 4-хмерные шахматы. Четвёртым измерением было, конечно же, время. Они услышали звук открывающейся двери, затем звук приближающихся к ним шагов. Каково же было их удивление, когда они увидели Харкнесса, несущего перекинутого через его плечо Хэнди.  
\- Доктор, скорее скидовай свои шмотки, а я раздену этого. Вы должны обменяться одеждой, чтобы охрана ничего не заподозрила – с этими словами Джек принялся вытряхивать Хэнди из костюма, и содержимое из карманов его костюма, пока не нашёл тот электронный пропуск, которым Хэнди сегодня ещё не открывал двери.  
Джек отпер дверь камеры и сказал, указывая на Мастера:  
\- Доктор, выходи, а я задержу его.  
\- Я выйду отсюда только вместе с ним. Я провёл с ним месяц и с полной уверенностью могу сказать, что он теперь вполне адекватен. – Неожиданно заявил Доктор.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Мастер, - барабаны в моей голове, больше не сводят меня с ума. Судя по всему, они сводят с ума его, - он ткнул пальцем в направлении бесчувственной тушки Хэнди.  
\- Ладно, Доктор, как знаешь, вздохнул Джек и принялся одевать Хэнди, который уже стал подавать признаки жизни, в одежду Доктора.

Через пару минут втащенный в камеру и связанный по рукам и ногам своим же галстуком и галстуком только что бывшим не Джеке, Хэнди подпрыгивал на заднице, пытаясь подняться на ноги.  
\- Ну что, любовничек, не ожидал такого разворота оверштаг? – спросил Джек. – Думал, что ты такой ни в одной луже неотразимый, что ради тебя я предам Доктора?  
Конечно же, вопрос был чисто риторическим, поскольку рот Хэнди был заткнут его же носками. Он с ужасом смотрел на стоявших по другую сторону двери Мастера и Доктора. Доктор спросил, поворачиваясь к Мастеру:  
\- И что же мы будем делать с этим полудурком? Пустим его в расход или на перековку?  
От этих слов Хэнди запрыгал ещё интенсивнее.  
\- Ого! Весьма странно от тебя такое слышать. Ты же пацифист и гуманист!  
\- А ещё я пофигист… - Доктор с трудом сдерживал рвущуюся наружу улыбку.  
\- Доктор, - вмешался Джек, - а можно я его заберу на перевоспитание в Торчвуд? Поживёт там пару лет в одной камере с вивлами, после этого как шёлковый станет. А я буду его каждую ночь навещать и проводить разъяснительную работу.  
Хэнди отчаянно замотал головой, похоже, его совсем не радовала подобная перспектива.  
\- А он не сбежит от тебя? – подозрительно спросил Мастер.  
\- А мы его на цепь посадим, чтобы не сбежал, - хохотнул Харкнесс. – Он столько времени меня в наручниках продержал, а я его за ногу к стене прикую, чтобы он прочувствовал, каково оно.


	10. Эпилог

Два дня спустя обветрившаяся и злая как чёрт Марта Джонс, обзаведшаяся причёской в стиле Анджелы Дэвис, вернулась в Лондон. Трижды за это время она пыталась покинуть гостеприимных дикарей и трижды они находили её обессиленную и обезвоженную в пустыне, и на руках относили обратно в свой пещерный город. Удача улыбнулась ей неделю назад в лице гонщика ралли «Париж-Даккар», у которого вышел из строя GPS-навигатор, из-за чего он сбился с пути и встретился с Мартой и её радушными хозяевами. К счастью, Пьер говорил по-английски и понял, чего от него хочет эта негритянская богиня. А хотела она по-быстрому свалить отсюдова. Когда они второпях покидали пещерный город, местный электорат долго бежал за внедорожником, крича и улюлюкая. Но железный конь оказался быстр и вынослив, не то, что бедные дикари, которые вскоре отстали. Таким образом, Марта через три дня вернулась к таким благам цивилизации как горячая ванна и шампунь. Погостив ещё три дня в Париже, она села на идущий через туннель под Ла-Маншем поезд Париж-Лондон компании EuroStar, и всего через 2,5 часа оказалась на вокзале Ватерлоо.

Тем временем Доктору некоторое время пришлось играть роль Хэнди-Саксона, с которой он отлично справлялся. Но из-за шаловливых ручек не в меру игривого Харкнесса он пару раз чуть не провалил «легенду», поскольку Джек пользовался представившейся ему возможностью по полной программе. Вероятно, именно это и послужило причиной того, что Доктор, пару дней посушив голову и не придумав ничего получше, решил удовлетворить просьбу Харкнесса и «отдать ему на поруки» своего двойника Хэнди.  
Джек разыскал Марту, как только она вернулась в Лондон, и сразу же вернул себе свой браслет, а звуковую отвёртку и недостающую деталь TARDIS - Доктору. Освободившийся из заключения Мастер был таким хорошим, что хоть к ране прикладывай. Он помог Доктору в кратчайшие сроки восстановить работоспособность Старушки, после чего они отправились на вылазку в недалёкое прошлое.  
После их возвращения внезапно открылись факты многочисленных нарушений, имевших место во время последних выборов, что вызвало небывалый скандал и привело к отставке Гарольда Саксона. Так Доктор вернул историю в нормальное русло и получил свободу действий. Его снова влекло к новым приключениям, он и так слишком долго просидел в этот раз на одном месте. Он предложил Марте отправиться с ним, но она сказала:  
\- Ну, уж, дудки. Я домой хочу, к маме. Я соскучилась по холодному сырому Лондону с его туманами и пасмурным небом. Вы уж как-нибудь без меня.  
Джек теперь тоже был вполне доволен своей жизнью и не рвался искать приключения на свою задницу. Так что Доктор отправился в новое путешествие вдвоём с Мастером, радуясь тому, как всё удачно сложилось. А Мастер тихо радовался, что ему так просто удалось провести Доктора, и теперь, как только предоставится удобный случай, он обязательно избавится от Доктора и угонит TARDIS. Мастер и Доктор спешили на поиски новых приключений…

Хэнди сидел на полу камеры, прикованный за ногу к стене, и думал, как же он так глупо попал. Сквозь прозрачную дверь он увидел приблизившегося Харкнесса и отвернулся. Дверь отъехала в сторону, и Джек вошёл в камеру.  
\- Здравствуй, милый. Ну, как ты тут? Тебя никто не обижал? – При этих словах Джека вивлы в соседних камерах пронзительно взвыли.  
\- Не будь букой, смотри, я принёс тебе вкусняшку, это - тортик тирамису. – Он взялся рукой за подбородок Хэнди и повернул его голову в свою сторону. – А ну-ка, открывай рот, вот так, - он сдавил своими пальцами щёки Хэнди так, что тому поневоле пришлось открыть рот, - давай, ложечку за папу, - чайная ложка с кусочком торта отправилась в рот Хэнди, - теперь ложечку за второго папу, - содержимое ложечки снова было отправлено в рот непослушному Хэндичке.  
\- Джек, - взмолился Хэнди, - отпусти меня, пожалуйста, я больше не буду! – тихонько при этом бормоча про себя: «Буду, буду, буду, буду…» и скрестив пальцы рук.  
\- Не могу я тебя отпустить, - ответил Джек, который ещё не наигрался с этой живой игрушкой, - пока Доктор не вернётся и не решит твою участь. А пока он доверил тебя мне. Так что, прости, но «мы в ответе за тех, кого мы приручили…»


End file.
